the secret reveleved chapter2
by destinywhite
Summary: hunter blacks friend is still missing and shell do anything she can to find her and bring the person who took her to jail but when hunter finds out something that will change her life for as long as she shall live!


the secret reveleved

my friend destiny white went missing a copule weeks ago well i dont know if shes missing all i know is she never comes to school.i dont see her at any of her favorite anymore and ever monday at 8.00 we shop and help each other with homework. it was strange the only one that saw her that night was me and her brother claw. did claw murder her or am i going insane. i,m sure destiny or her parents would call me to tell me if something was wrong right? i need to take my mind of destiny for a little bit its driving me crazy just to think about it. i dont want to think about it heck! all i can think about is if she is hurt or worse dead! maybe that black van wasnt a family member. maybe the person who owned the van was resposible for the disaprence of destiny. why didnt i do something to help her, why did i just keep walking! what if she needed my help and i just kept walking. i was so boared and i didnt want to beat myself up over destiny if i keep thinking about this i would totally lose my mind! my mom wount let me go to school because the police want to look for evidence envolving the disaprence of destiny. they want to find a clue of the reason she there not gonna find anything the only thing destiny kept with her was her vampire murder book and her cell phone. so if there was something to do with her disaprence wouldnt be in school. if there was a reason for her leaving or disappearing the police would have found it. destiny white my best friend since grade 1 went missing in november 29th 2012. the day my parents were breaking up. i found that kinda strange but i didnt let it bother me to much. every night when i,m asleep i have a dream where destiny left because of her she never liked me she said alot of hurtful things i dont reamber half of my dream but evernight. i woke up with tears in my eyes so i know it had to be the dreams. did destiny leave becasuse of me or did that black van have something do with it! i decided to talk a walk around to bay to cool my head. i walked past my moms coffe shop. she wanted to make the coffe shop a mom and daughter thing but i didnt want to do it it sounded kinda lame to work with your mother. i walked into the shop because my mom asked me to lock up the place because she was shes working at the hospital late tonight. me and my family are having trouble with money so since my dad hasnt bean working and my mother has had to work for 21 hours at the hospital and 9 hours at the coffe shop. my dad doesnt work because hes upset to see my dad sometimes my dad sometimes works at the hospital as a doctor and my mom is the nurse and it hurts him to see her so my mom sends dad some money that she earns at the coffe shop. i cant belive my mom left me to live with someone sits around and drinks all day and my mom does everthing he doesnt even need to lift a finger thats not fare! for my mother! i walked down the hallway to the tables in the corner and took the dirty tea cups and empty plates with cake crumbs and i noticed something on top of the plates and something small inside the cup, i nocited a phone sitting under the plates. it was DESTINYS PHONE! was she here before? had i just missed her? if i could have asked her whats going on? i decided to check her text messages there wasnt anything in her mail box so that wasnt given me any answers i quickly put all the dirty dishes away and locked the coffe shop door as i was leaving i ran into tersa and claw. hey hunter tersa said with a kind smile what are you doing at the coffe shop i thought you didnt want to work here? she asked confushed yeah i,m just doing a little favour for my mother i looked over at claw who looked kinda sad and like he was hiding something hey you okay buddy? i asked claw looked up at me yeah i,m fine he said claw i,m so sorry about your sister i hope she comes back soon i said oh yeah her! yeah its very heartbraking i noticed something wired about claw did he really forget that his sister is missing! well it was nice seeing you hunter! tersa said as she and claw walked off yeah it was nice seeing you to.

later at hunter house

why did claw forget about his sister! i mean who could forget about there sister or brother missing! i find that really strange maybe claw does know something hes just not telling anyone i wanted to go out to find claw and make him tell me everthing he knows! but where would claw be at this time? its not like claw with me out at known claw since grade1 theres no way he would he would have anything to do with destinys disapprence i know almost everthing about him. i got out of my bed and grabbed my phone i didnt have claws number on my phone only on my compter so i would have to use my phone. so i would have to send him an email. hopefully hes not with tersa again something tells me they know something maybe theres killers and just send here to take the ones i love away from me and they started with ! yelled my dad come downstairs for one second i need you to see something. its about destiny! when i heard that name all the memories came bacck the day i heard the gun and saw the black van in her driveway. wait wasnt claw home that night i didnt see his car in the driveway. but where was claw that night? didnt claw help destiny or did he have a change to escape and leave her behind! hunter! come down here! yelled my dad okay hold on i yelled! i,m trying to send an email! hunter sweetie that email can wait you really need to see this! theres something on the news about destiny! when i heard her name again i being to cry the police looked for her for at least 5 weeks but when they couldnt find any evidence they gave up the search. i got up from my compter chair and walked out of my room closing the door behind me, i walked down the staris at the bottom there was my dad standing there his face was a little red and it looked as if he had bean crying. daddy whats the matter? honey theres something you need to see and i promise you its nothing good said my dad sniffling. we walked into the living room my dad walking slowly behind me. he sat me down and he sat down next to me, he then grabbed the remote and switched the channel to the news.

the tvs specking now

my name is cat valentine and i bring you terrble news destiny white sister and daughter have bean found dead! her body was found deep into a forest all we know is that the killer really wanted to hide her body because he or she has pilled destinys body in a lot of leaves, the police found her and they were horrifying at what they saw destiny was missing her right eye and part of her left arm has bean chopped off we would like to say a few words to the loved ones of destiny white. we are all so sorry about your daughter or friend just because shes gone it doesnt bean forever destiny white will be forever in are hearts as long as we all shall live. we have a few more information destiny whites brother claw have bean missing as well me and mrs white said they had seen someone driving away from there house there will be more information at eleven a clock tonight tune in later. my dad turned off the tv and turned to me hunter... are you alright i know its hard honey but youll be okay we all well be he leaned my into a hug and i started to cry into his shirt i cant belive shes gone! shes gone! whyyyyyy!

a couple hours later

i had decide to stay in my room un til i was ready to come out but i dont think ill ever be ready to come out my best friend is dead never coming back never! and i couldnt do anything to help her NOTHING! i swear if another person goes missing i dont know what ill do!

the end the secret reveleded book 2 soon


End file.
